Temo decir adiós
by Yukime-AG
Summary: La batalla con Naraku a llegado a su fin. Que pasa con Kagome??
1. Capítulo 1

Holaaaa fanaticos!!!!!!!!!!!

Se preguntaran quien es esa loca que esta escribiendo este fic; bueno no soy mas que otra fanática de INUASHA, como se darán cuenta soy nueva en esto, así que les pido que por favor no sean duros conmigo, a mi me esta gustando como me esta quedando, pero lo importante es que les guste a ustedes así que dejen REVIEWS!!!; mejor empecemos ^^.

Me olvidaba: 

lo que esta en -...- son diálogos  
  
los *...* son pensamientos de los personajes y los   
  
(...) son mis ideas o acotaciones.  


Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei; pero Sessh-chan es mioooooo, juajuajua... -_-, mejor olvídenlo!!!, no quiero imaginar que tan caro me saldría comprar solo de El los derechos de autor ;_;

****

**********

-Por que???...por que Inuyasha???- se repetía constantemente una joven cuya cabellera no rebasa su cintura, viste un uniforme verde de instituto, ella se encuentra corriendo en lo que parece ser un inmenso bosque, aun agitada, pareciera que nada detendría su camino, ya que esta vez estaba decidida...

Higurashi se encuentra destrozada, ya que cierto hanyou había dañado sus sentimientos, nuevamente... solo que en esta ocasión, algo había sido diferente...

La batalla contra Naraku por fin había terminado, ya no había nada a que temer ni a quien huir, eso es lo que pudo haber llegado a pensar Kagome minutos después de la muerte de aquel, quien una vez llego a ser el ladrón Onigumo.

****

::FLASH BACK::

Por fin, todos estaban reunidos dispuesto a cobrar algunas cuentas pendientes con Naraku, todos sin excepción habían tenido algo que ver con ese maldito.

La perla estaba completa, todo gracias a Kikyo, quien se había encargado de arrebatarle los últimos fragmentos a Kagome y Kouga para después entregársela a quien tanto mal ya había hecho; gracias a los poderes que le propicio la joya, Naraku se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte, y así enfrento a sus adversarios junto con todas sus marionetas y teniendo como apoyo a sus dos "hijas"; aunque mas que apoyo les servían como una protección para no ensuciarse las manos.

Sango luchaba ayudada de Miroku, ya que ella sola no habría podido contra semejante poder; y ya sin ningún tipo de esperanza para poder salvar a su hermano menor, seguramente por igual la habrían matado, sin embargo el joven monje jamás la abandonaría, siempre estaría su lado y eso fue suficiente como para reunir valor y así poder vengar de una vez por todas a su familia y a su querido hermano Kohaku.

Al igual que ellos, Sesshoumaru se encontraba luchando, teniendo como ayuda a Inuyasha, pues, aunque estos no lo reconocieran, se necesitaban mutuamente para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, este era el equipo que a Naraku le infundía temor, pues no era nada agradable que se uniesen las espadas mas poderosas en su contra, pero aun así, no lo llego a tomar a mayores, ya que la perla de Shikon logro aumentar su fuerza a un poder mayor a cualquier youkai o lord youkai (en el caso de sessh-sama; que yo sepa son mas fuertes los lord youkai).

La pequeña Rin, Shippo y Jaken, se encontraban mas retirados al resto del grupo, junto con la siempre fiel Kirara y Aun; para mantenerse a salvo si algo llegase a pasar o para evitar que Naraku los tomara como una oportunidad para escapar en cualquier momento.

Kagome se encontraba junto con Kouga , ya que este sin los fragmentos en las piernas, no seria de mucha ayuda (lo siento para las admiradoras del lobo, así es la realidad), pero si se aseguraba de que a Kagome no se sucediese nada, a pesar de ya sabia que su amor no era correspondido como el deseaba.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo se encontraba a un lado de Naraku, observando tranquilamente aquellas impresionantes peleas, sin embargo, estaba esperando una mínima oportunidad para matarlo; pero, Por que le había entregado la perla a Naraku si con esto se haría aun mas fuerte???

****

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK::

*Me niego a perderlo*, Kagome seguía aun corriendo; mientras las ramas de los árboles no hacían mas que entorpecerle el camino.

Pero... *Pero como???...Como detendré esto de una vez por todas???, Como voy a reaccionar cuando lo vea???... no* estas y mas cuestiones no se le alejaban de la cabeza *... no...no me puedo arriesgar a ...perderlo*; no, no debía de pensar en lo que le llegase a decir, si, tuviera que dialogar con el, eso..., le tendría que salir del corazón, -como en tantas otras ocasiones- ... *Eso haré*.

****

::FLASH BACK::

Por fin, todas las marionetas de Naraku fueron destruidas, este mando a sus hijas a pelear, ya que de pie, aun seguían Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, quienes no habían recibido tanto daño como los demás.

Kagome se encontraba cuidando de los otros, mientras Miroku se encontraba preparado con su Kazaana, asegurándose que el enemigo no intentara algo sospechoso, solo que no podía hacer mucho, ya que los insectos venenosos se encontraban por el lugar. Sango era atendida por su amiga, mientras Kouga estaba inconsciente cerca de ellos.

Kirara junto con Aun se habían encargado de llevar a los pequeños (Rin, Shippo y Jaken... tmb esta pequeño, o no???) a la casa de Kaede; pues ella atendería y prepararía las cosas cuando los demás regresaran...

La batalla comenzó:

Inuyasha fue el primero en atacar a Kanna, pero esta le había regresado el ataque de la espada con ayuda de su espejo. Mientras; Sesshoumaru y Kagura, parecía que ellos tenían el mismo nivel de pelea, pero, en un minuto cuando Kagura había "atacado" a su rival; habían tenido una pequeña "conversación" con el teniendo como intermediario al abanico de esta y a la espada Toukijin, todo esto sucedió sin que Naraku se diera cuenta de eso (que Baka es Naraku).

- al momento en que Inuyasha caiga, Naraku pondrá toda su atención a este, ya que querrá ver como mi hermana le intentara matar...; tu ve en contra de el, mientras yo iré a socorrer a tu hermano- le decía aquella quien no era mas que una extensión de su creador 

-Por quien me estas tomando para que yo (el GRAN SESSHOUMARU (ya saben como se pone, ay, kawaii!!!)) confié en alguien como tu???- le respondió el gran Lord de las tierras occidentales (o eran orientales, 0.o, como sea... ¬¬)

- acaso no vez que lo único que busco es mi libertad???, que supones que hará Naraku después de acabar con 

ustedes???, obviamente nos regresara, a mi y a Kanna a su cuerpo, para formar nuevamente parte de el- contesto Kagura con expresión obvia, inmediatamente Sesshoumaru supo que esto no se trataba de una trampa, así le asintió con la cabeza para después separarse (TODO ESTO EN UN MINUTO??? woow).

Y tal como dijo Kagura paso, Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo mientras Kanna le devolvía lo que parecía ser el ultimo que faltaba para acabar con el Hanyou, ella fue corriendo a su rescate, poniendo, gracias a su 

abanico, una cortina de cadáveres para protegerlo, esta (la cortina de esos muertos (que asco!!!)) había desaparecido, pero el Hanyou se encontraba con vida (para no decir medio muerto ¬¬, después de tanto golpe...).

Sesshoumaru se lanzo contra Naraku, pero este se percato segundos antes, para enfrentarlo, y sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo su ataque.

Kikyo se retiro del lugar con ayuda de sus Shini-dama-chuu, para que no le ocurriera nada (muerta cobarde!!!, pelea como debe ser, como la |@##€ que eres, u.u lo siento, pero soy una anti-kikyo) y se quedo a un lado de donde se encontraba Kagome y compañía.

Fue ahí cuando Kagome reacciono, el milagro de que Inuyasha sobreviviera no se repetiría si esta no hacia algo, así que, alisto una de sus flechas (lo debió de haber hecho desde un principio ¬¬) y la disparo en donde se hallaba el espejo de Kanna, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos (se parece como lo que sucedió con la perla no???, esta niña lo único que hace es romper cosas valiosas), cuando el espejo de Kanna se rompió, esta fue destruida, parece que la base para que Kanna viviera, había sido el espejo. 

Ese había sido su destino, provocado por haber servido tan bien a su creador; realmente se merecía aquel final???. Al morir, Kanna se mostró inexpresiva como siempre, sin algún semblante de dolor o temor, solo... admitió su destino.

A Naraku esto no pareció importarle, en un solo movimiento logro que Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba peleando con el, cayera al suelo de una manera brusca nada propia para este (nooooooooooooooooooo!!! Sesshoumaru nooooo!!!, a que no saben, soy una mas de las admiradoras de Fluffy, así que prepárense las demás, Sessh-chan es mioooooooooooooooooo, aja¬¬, tengo mucha imaginación u.u), después de esto, espero unos momentos, para que la presencia de Kanna regresara a el, terminado esto, Naraku se soltó a carcajadas, ya que sabia que esto le daría una gran ventaja, pues con las almas le había otorgado Kanna se volvería aun mas fuerte.

-No dudes que tarde o temprano esto también te pasara a ti Kagura!!!- decía, mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor a su hija, quien se encontraba a un lado del aun consiente hanyou.

Inuyasha no desperdicio un minuto mas, y se puso de pie lo mas rápido posible, y fue directamente hacia Naraku, desenvainando la Tetsusaiga y dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Sesshoumaru se unió nuevamente con su hermano y ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo a su tan poderoso rival.

****

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK::

Aun con leves heridas, Kagome sabia que si no se daba prisa quizás no podría llegar a verlo... nunca mas...

Cayeron un par de lagrimas, al pensar nuevamente en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir; se encontraba sola en ese momento, había dejado a sus compañeros de viaje atrás, todo por no querer precipitarse aun mas. 

Por que todo debía ser así???, ella ya estaba decidida, y nada ni nadie (o eso pensaba), la podía cambiar de decisión...

****

::FLASH BACK::

Parecía que todo había acabado para ellos; en lo que parecía ser una incansable pelea pronto llegaría a su fin.

Sesshoumaru, de un momento a otro, había perdido el control sobre la Toukijin, pues, el poder de esta le pertenecía a Naraku, y había sido expulsado de la pelea, cayendo al suelo inconscientemente.

Mientras, Naraku había acorralado a Inuyasha, y estaba apunto de darle el golpe final, su espada: la Tetsusaiga, había caído lejos de el, pero este se encontraba tan aturdido con tantos ataques que era imposible que pudiera desatar su furia como un demonio.

Justo ahí, Kagome alisto nuevamente otra flecha, pero esta no se iba a dirigir a Naraku (prácticamente), si no a la perla que se encontraba dentro de este (que no la vuelva a romper...resulto lo mismo :nerviosa:), Kikyo se dio cuenta del objetivo de Kagome y tambien preparo otra; las dos dispararon al mismo tiempo hacia la perla, ya que ambas sabían que gracias a esto la perla se podría llegar a purificar y así Naraku seria vencido; y tal 

como pensaron, así fue. Las flechas dieron directo en el blanco al mismo tiempo y la perla, en lugar de romperse, se purifico completamente en el interior de Naraku y este fue destruido; Midoriko por fin había vencido aquella batalla que había iniciado tiempo antes dentro de la joya.

La perla de Shikon cayo a un lado de Kagome; esta la recogió, estaba apunto de entregársela a Inuyasha (para su GRAAAAAAAAAAAAN objetivo: convertirse en un youkai) cuando...

****

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK::

****

**********

N/A: y ahora, las cuestiones pendientes, que pasara con Kagome??? por que esta corriendo??? estará acaso en una maratón??? Sesshoumaru será algún día mío???(no lo creo u.u) cuando dejare de preguntar??? esto nadie lo sabe (menos yo, jajajaja, espérense para el próximo) ; y lo mas importante; 

LES GUSTO???????????????????????????, PARA SABERLO DEJEN REVIEWS.

N/A: este fic es dedicado a:

CINTHIA-CHAN, domo arigato gozaimasu!!! ^^

NAKURU-CHAN, como lo prometí!!! ^^ gracias espero que te guste!!!

MISAO-GC-SENSEI; gracias por escribir tan bien como lo haces!!!, esperamos pronto otro fic tuyo!!!^^

KARIAKI-CHAN, agradezco que me hayas apoyado con el fic ^^!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

.... Hola!!! ^^U

::reverencia:: antes que nada disculpen la demora ^^U ... GOMEN!!!! pero no sabia como continuarlo... pero ya esta listo y espero les guste ^^

Como saben INUYASHA desgraciadamente no me pertenece, sino le pertenece a la talentosa RUMIKO-senseii, así que ninguno de sus personajes es mío ;;_;; .... pero no me dare porvencida, luchare hasta hacer que Sesshoumaru sea mio... jajajajajajaja.... -_-UUU aquien intento engañar???

No se les olvide dejar REVIEWS ok?? ^u~ 

Me olvidaba: 

Lo que esta en -...- son diálogos.  
  
Los *...* son pensamientos de los personajes

Los (...) son mis ideas o acotaciones.

Empecemos ^u~!!!!!!

****

**********

... *Esa maldita*.... Kagome no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido........... tenia que llegar cuanto antes a su destino o sino...

-Kagome!!!!!- Higurashi fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias a Sango, quien se encontraba en el lomo de Hachi el cual se encontraba elevado en los cielos, acompañada también de Miroku y .... Sesshoumaru?

*Sesshoumaru?... me pregunto que hará aquí.... bueno, no dudo que sea el hermano de Inuyasha pero... AQUI???* La presencia del joven lord desconcertó sin duda alguna a la sacerdotisa... pero esa no era razón para abandonar su decisión.

Aun corriendo, Higurashi sujeto la mano extendida de Sango para subir también junto con los demás... sabia que si seguía corriendo de esa manera, le iba a ser imposible llegar a tiempo.

****

**********

Ya arriba las cosas se podían ver mas claras que antes...

La situación era mas critica de lo previsto...... Miroku se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de Sango mientras reposaba después de lo que parecía haber sido la ultima batalla (ni siquiera el Houshi aprovecho la oportunidad para.... hacer lo que siempre hace ^^U... debió haber estado SUPER o HIPER cansado ¬¬) todos estaban heridos y lo más probable es que alguno de ellos decayera en cualquier instante...

Pero sin duda alguna, el que se encontraba mas lastimado era Sesshoumaru (;;_;;). Él trataba de cualquier manera posible mantener la compostura aunque le costase mantenerla... claramente se podía ver su gran orgullo reflejado en su personalidad.

Mientras, Kagome olvido todo lo que le rodeaba y se centro en su principal preocupación... -....Inuyasha.........- dijo mirando a lo que parecía ser su objetivo.

-........No te preocupes Kagome-chan, te aseguro que él estará bien, ya conoces como es siempre sale vencedor de to...- La portadora del Hiraikotsu callo, ya que vio que sus palabras no animarían de alguna manera a su amiga; Ella estaba consiente de los riesgos que corrian si no se daban prisa.

Sin hacerle el mayor caso a su amiga, Higurashi no dejo de preocuparse resultaría algo sumamente difícil no hacerlo.... era tanto su temor....

*Por que???...* Kagome se mordió levemente el labio inferior al no encontrar respuesta a su pregunta; apreto ligeramente la joya que se encontraba en su mano izquierda como si la estubiera maldiciendo de todo lo que ocurria en ese momento.

No se rendiría, no hasta no hacer lo imposible... para que lo posible no llegase, JAMAS SÉ RENDIRIA!!!

****

**********

Mientras Hachi pasaba por lo alto de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, acercándose cada vez mas a su destino "El árbol sagrado" mejor conocido como "GOSHINBOKU"

El houshi se puso de pie esperando a que llegaran lo mas antes posible al lugar... Kagome pareció cambiar su mirada de tristeza por una con determinación; mientras Sango y Sesshoumaru aun seguian sentados esperando impacientemente a que bajaran....

- INUYASHAAAAAAA!!! - Grito la sacerdotisa al ver aquella figura envuelta de rojas ropas y blanca cabellera acompañada por otra imagen... otra que en cuanto la vio se quedo paralizada...

*Kikyo...* (para otros mejor conocida como: PE##@)

****

**********

El lugar se empezó a sentir cada vez mas tenso mientras se iban acercando hacia la pareja que se encontraba debajo del árbol.

Ya abajo, la colegiada fue la primera en saltar para ir en donde Inuyasha...

-Kagome... a que has venido????- susurro el hanyou con una triste mirada... - TONTA!!!... te dije claramente que YA NO TE QUERIA VOLVER A VER!!! - Dijo el hanyou a quien se le escaparon dos tímidas lagrimas de sus ojos al decir esas palabras...

Kagome sonrió en forma inocente - .... no es cierto.... yo sé que no es cierto................. Inuyasha... - dijo la joven mientras su flequillo se encargaba de taparle los ojos para ayudarle inútilmente que se le vieran escapar lagrimas de los ojos (de donde más podrían salir ¬¬ las lagrimas.... no sirvo para esto -_-U)

El joven monje junto con la exterminadora se acercaron juntos al lugar esperando una respuesta del hanyou al oír las palabras de Kagome.

- jamás regresara- exclamo Kikyo como si se tratara de una sentencia - el se quedara conmigo para siempre; Como debió de ser desde el principio... se quedara junto a mí por el resto de la eternidad; nos iremos juntos al infierno...- (dijo la per#@, quiero decir... ^^U) dijo aquella, la cual estaba hecha solo de huesos y barro... mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hanyou haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos... ( RESVALOSA!!!! ò_O)

Todo se torno aun más tenso después de que había hablado la miko...

Mientras tanto... Sesshoumaru se colocaba detrás de la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, mientras esta se desvanecía quedando arrodillada ante la extraña pareja que se encontraba ante ella...

Con la cabeza baja, y con el flequillo nuevamente estorbándole la visión, Higurashi no podía evitar que las lagrimas le saliesen de sus ojos; desconsolada, trataba de no darse porvencida, aun que por dentro sentia que todo su esfuerzo seria inutil...

Sesshoumaru se inmuto por completo, y no hacia mas que lanzarle mas de una mirada de odio hacia su hermano.... había roto su promesa; Sango corrió inmediatamente a donde yacía su amiga; dejando atras al houshi, quien se apoyaba firmemente en su baculo en señal de molestia.... -Inuyasha, no puedes tratar asi a Kagome-sama, te pido que porfavor le pidas disculpas y nos vallamos de una vez de este lugar y.... olvidemos todo de una buena vez- Pidio aquel quien tubo el poder del kazaa, aunque mas que un favor fue casi una orden.

-...Miroku...- sollozo la joven miko, sin moverse siquiera un poco - déjalo....por...favor- concluyo.

-Pero Kagome, no podemos dejarlo así como así, tenemos que hacer algo...- Interrumpió la dueña del hiraikotzu. Kagome le lanzo un sincera sonrisa a Sango mientras esta se confundía aun más... y viendo hacia su único amor con lagrimas aun brotando de sus ojos y con el corazón hecho pedazos exclamo - Inuyasha..... Ai...shi..............Aishite...ru............INUYASHA AISHITERU!!!!-

...............................................

Los segundos pasaron como horas.... sin embargo el tiempo parecio haberse detenido por el significado de esas valiosas y sinceras palabras....

Kagome espero una respuesta alentadora del hanyou; Inuyasha tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, no se esperaba que Kagome le gritase y exclamase sus sentimientos de esa manera; el Hanyou estaba sumamente confundido........ sin embargo, ya habia tomado una decision....... y no retroceria ante ella.

-..............lo.........siento...Kagome, lo ....siento,...pero ....yo ya elegí a kikyo.....- dijo el segundo hijo del gran Inutaisho, mientras abrazaba con ternura a Kikyo, quien no podía asimilar lo sucedido aun, pero quien le había correspondido con un beso, con el cual se unirían para siempre; En el momento cuando sus labios se rozaron, en la tierra empezó a salir un gran resplandor, el cual comenzaba a jalar a la feliz pareja hacia el fondo de las tinieblas... directamente al infierno.

Kagome abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pudo sentir "algo" en el pecho que le ardía y quemaba desde el interior; no pudo levantarse para salvar al alma del hanyou que sé hudia en el horror de la oscuridad..... no pudo.

No pudo................

****

*NO PUDO*  


Las palabras le hacían eco dentro de la cabeza de Kagome quien lloraba desconsoladamente....hasta quedar completamente inconsciente y para sencillamente dejarse caer y sentir como unos fuertes brazos la socorrían para evitar lastimarse al contacto del golpe; después de ello no sintió nada..... NADA........

Owari?????

****

**********

::Yukime se acerca con sumo cuidado:: plopt!!! ::jitomataso:: 

::alzando una banderita blanca:: me rindo!!!!, los inu/kag no me maten por favor -_-llllllllll les aseguro, no fue con la intención de ayudar a la no-muerta ;;_;;

Bueno, lo hecho hecho esta, si les llego a gustar mi fic mándenme sus comentarios por fissssssss!!! Para ver si lo termino con un epilogo o algo así ^^U

No sabia que los REVIEWS quedaban guardados ((0 o)) ::con inmensa alegría:: ^^ que bueno, creí haberlos perdido en mi ya famoso accidente.

****

REVIEWS:

Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig: ::apenada:: tu crees que me quedo bien???? .......... gracias. Por cierto, yo no sé *Aun* como se suben los fics, de hecho me ayudan a hacerlo, mejor dicho, me los suben T.TU y hasta ahora estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo, pero en cuanto pueda te digo va??? ^^ POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!! 

Kagome-Lamister: que bueno que te gusto ^^ tenia miedo de que no les gustara ya que este fic fue el primero que hice.... POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!!

goldenmoonlight: Pues.... Como vez sí mate a la .... miko de Kikyo.^^ ::Tic nervioso:: que insinuas sobre que me quede con Sesshy??? ::ojos llorosos:: Que tiene de malo, no te preocupes, yo soy compartida, y no habria necesidad de un suicidio.... *torturo*.... ::Sonrisa nerviosa:: mas me vale no comprar los derechos de Sessh-sama ne?; mejor no me arriesgo ^^ POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!!

kami-chan2: wow, tu tmb eres anti-miko-no-muerta??? Que bueno ^^!!! .... Me pregunto que nos habrá hecho para caernos tan *tan* *TAN* mal??? ::risita:: POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!!

Sheyla K-Chan: Gomen!!! En parte si fue una Inu/peraa; y sobre lo que pasa con la perla lo sabrás después, en el epilogo ^^.... ^^U si vivo para hacerlo -_-U POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!!

kagome-inuyasha: Aquí ya se sabe por que Kagome corre tanto sin que nadie la persiga, pero lo demás lo sabrás mas adelante; prometo no tardarme tanto estavez!!! -_-U POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!!

Nakuru Tsukishiro: Gracias por haberme ayudado en mi fic!!! la mayor parte de esto te lo debo a ti; domo arigatou!!!! ^^ POR TU REVIEW, GRACIAS!!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


End file.
